The present invention relates to a sun certain assembly for industrial vehicle and building windows and the like.
As is known, sun curtains are broadly used on motor vehicle mainly due to the fact that modern motor vehicles comprise slanted rear glass surfaces, and these curtains being specifically designed from protecting against the sun rays the rear seat passengers of the vehicle.
These sun curtains, in particular, can be applied also in the compartments of industrial vehicles, such as autobus and the like, at the top portion of the windshield thereof, in order to protect the driver against the sun rays, while providing good visibility characteristics.
Likewise, these curtains can also be used at the top portions of the side windows of the vehicle.
According to a conventional construction, these sun curtains usually comprise a curtain sheet winding roller, provided with a curtain return spring, as well as with side supporting elements for pivotably supporting the curtain winding roller, and an outer casing therefrom a curtain gripping lug projects.
In order to hold the space occupied by the curtain winding roller as small as possible, above the roller mounting surface there are at present provided slots therethrough the curtain sheet material can be withdrawn: these slots, on the other hand, weaken the region underlying the rear window and the usually provided horizontal supporting panel at the bottom of the rear window, which is susceptible to be easily deformed by heavy articles resting thereon.
As this panel is deformed, the curtain sheet unwinding and winding operation are hindered.
To the foregoing it is to be added that known sun curtain assemblies require very complex and time consuming assembling operations.
Yet another drawback is that the slot therethrough the curtain sheet is withdrawn can be easily obstructed by small size articles, such as coins, metal staples and the like, which can also damage the curtain sheet material.